my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Medina
is a Phantom Thief originating from . She is the daughter of Emilia Rojas, the number 1 hero in Spain and Valentino Medina, a known villain. Many people were not pleased by the relationship of her parents ranging from villainous associates to the government itself, Andrea and her family were forced to live a life of secrecy and at some point moved to because of it. This was the place where both of her parents retired and instead focused themselves on raising their daughter. However, this wasn’t exactly the case as a time would come where she was forced to choose between the two parties causing her parents to argue. Eventually, the arguments began to stop being about her daughter and more about other things. This affected Andrea greatly. By the age of twelve, her parents would separate. Her father moving to while she and her mother stayed in Japan. She began to train herself and her quirk under the tutelage of her mother and would also train during summers with her father. When she was old enough to begin High School, she took the by request of her mother and passed. She never showed up, instead, for some reason, she became a Phantom Thief and discovered her passion for stealing. Operating under the name of |Son Gokū|lit. "Monkey Awakened to Emptiness"}}. She began with small local thefts to gain recognition but has recently grown in popularity. Her goal is to become the world’s most famous Phantom Thief by stealing the most precious rarities that exist. On the way, Andrea has gained many comrades and enemies as her group, Autolycus continue to gain notoriety. Appearance Andrea is a youthful woman whose appearance highlights her boldness and confidence. This is made apparent by her posture, as she stands tall and proud showing off her 5’6 of height which is slightly taller than the average girl. She has a slim and relatively curved body despite not having any over the top enticing features Something she is thankful for. A person of unusual features. She has long and bright straight red hair which she is proud of, even gaining dissembled stares because of it as well as vivid red round eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a ponytail by a black ribbon during operations for the sake of comfort and practicality. Her skin is slightly toned from constant exposure to the sun yet it is not dry and rough as one would expect. Additionally, she has fine facial features, thin lips and a small nose this coupled with her somewhat petit build can make her look “kawaii” as some would describe it. Although her personality usually impedes this, made visible by her usual facial expression. However, if she acts like a stereotypical cute girl, her appearance can be quite advantageous for the job. Her choice of clothing is usually comfort over looks. The only exception to this being when she wears her Phantom Thief Costume. This usually consists of a crimson dress with a small, close-fitting Chinese style collar. A gem can be seen in an opening beneath the collar. The borders of her outfit are white, being thinner on the top part of her costume while the bottom is covered by frills from the opening of the dress to the back of it. Underneath it, lies a pink skirt that is barely visible. Beneath that lie compression shorts instead of normal underwear for better movement. Her arms are covered by white sleeves that reach just below the shoulder area, around her wrists are the cuffs of the sleeves which are black. Finally, she wears red boots with white linings and black tights that reach around her thigh. One of the accessories that Andrea wears is some sort of eyepatch which actually has some functionality and makes her resemble her mother in terms of her costume. In her normal day to day life, Andrea has a variety of different outfits ranging from a purple tracksuit with athletic shoes to a pink hoodie and a black skirt with sneakers. SunWukongAndrea.jpg|What the public believes Sun Wukong looks like AndreaOutfit.png|One of her many casual outfits AndreaCasual.jpg|Going out with a hood, to avoid being recognized Personality During jobs, her comrades notice that she is a confident yet smart person. While some may perceive it as cockiness due to her irritatingly clever yet sometimes painful remarks it could also be described as ‘wittiness’. This isn’t just senseless banter despite what many may think, as her wit can motivate those around her, boosting their morale and bettering the chances of the operation succeeding, knowing well how a negative mindset can make someone mess up. She acts as a leader who can easily inspire others and gain their trust, having an air of positivity around her one that assures others that everything will be fine. Regardless, she can sometimes be a little impulsive if certain topics or things trigger her but can generally remain cool-headed during most situations. Those on the opposite side of the spectrum usually have a totally different perception of her. That of a “complete weirdo”. This is due to her theatrics and extravagant motions that Phantom Thieves are known for. Often being quite similar to an anime or manga character. During heists, she has shown to steal famous catchphrases from many fictional characters and even naming her moves after them. However, this is only a facade which allows her to gain the opponent’s attention and steal from right under their noses as a completely analytic and smart person lies behind a fool who embarrasses herself. AndreaTheatrics.gif|Definitely a complete weirdo AndreaSmirk.gif|You can't outwit her Like most human beings, Andrea wears a figurative mask that hides the true her. She acts as if everything is alright and presents herself as a woman confident in her abilities because of the gifts she’s been blessed with. Pretending to be tougher than what she actually is. She believes showing too much of a nice side can be a weakness, preferring to make herself the villain at times and having no problem with others hating her even if she does not deserve it. In fact, she has stated herself that she is definitely not a kind person, as she inherited traits from her father, who was a villain himself. She is not above using underhanded methods to achieve what she wants stating that “during a robbery, everything is game”. Andrea is not afraid of using her femininity to get what she wants, she has also demonstrated usage of threatening and blackmail. Despite this, all of the threats she has made have stayed only as that indicating that she must have at least some level of morality, even if little. Andrea, for someone on the wrong side of the law, is a surprisingly nice person, despite not admitting it. She has multiple times had the opportunity to steal from others but chooses not to. An example would be when she once returned a wallet to a woman who unknowingly dropped it. During thefts, she hardly ever keeps the stolen object. Most of the times, throwing it away or giving it to someone who deserves it more than her. She also shows concern for those involved with her. This is partly because Andrea comes from a well-endowed family and her mother has taught her morals and to not be attached too much to money, which stuck with her whether she wanted to or not. This can explain why Andrea has never killed. This also shows that Andrea’s reason for stealing is just for the thrill of it. She is more perplexed by the challenges and obstacles the theft gives her rather than focusing on the object itself. It can also help take her mind off things. Although she lives for the thrill of stealing, Andrea also enjoys fighting. It grew on her when she was very young and would lose to her parents constantly. Although, she likes to feel the thrill of her body moving by itself and the adrenaline rush she gets, the main reason she enjoys fighting is that she can show her strength to others. Hence why she is not against exchanging fists with strong opponents. She definitely dislikes losing but is willing to sacrifice a tie or a loss in a fight if she manages to get what she’s really after. As a person whose morality is hard to define, Andrea doesn’t think much of either Heroes or Villains. Much like Stein, she believes most heroes don’t want to genuinely save others but are more interested in the money or fame they will receive. While she’s not as hardcore about it, she does believe these heroes are hypocrites since what they are doing is just as bad or worse than what she does. Even if there are heroes like All Might who want to be a Symbol of Peace and protect the weak, she strongly believes nobody has the power to protect someone who cannot protect themselves. Andrea isn’t a fan of villains either, considering them a nuisance. Towards both parties, one could say she is indifferent as she sees them as part of the obstacle towards her goal. These feelings stem from the fact that both her Mother and Father are part of one of the respective parties. When she is off the job, Andrea mainly spends her days at home, with a fast food bag on one hand and a remote control on the other with some TV show playing. She also enjoys watching anime and reading manga which is evident by her usage of allusions during missions. Though she also likes the occasional cartoon or comic. Andrea is also a bit of a bookworm and consequentially began to write her own novel although she is too embarrassed to share it with anyone. Due to coming from Spain, Andrea shows interest in watching football games, something she inherited from her Father and Mother. In days like this, when she is alone one can see that she is actually no different from your average girl. Although, during days like this for even very short moments she becomes very pensive and serious. This could be seen as a consequence of acting like the person she shows herself to others as. Even though she claims that her goal is to become the most famous Phantom Thief there is and steal the world’s most important treasures. Andrea’s true goal lies therein - to gain the attention and recognition of her parents. The two people she most loves despite the internal turmoil they have caused her. The multiple fights the couple would have instead of focusing on their daughter caused her to want that more than anything else. The truth is that her decision to become a Phantom Thief, to be so showy and her behavior in front of others all stem from this. Andrea feels that if she acts as the child she once was she would lose the respect and admiration she has so far garnered through her actions. Additionally, even if she claims that the only reason she steals is for the sake of it. Even if subconsciously, she steals because when she does, for at least a brief second, she becomes the center of attention and everyone is focused on her, she gets in the way of both heroes and villains, something she failed to do as a child living with her parents. This is all something she is unable to share, feeling that she would be exposed and weakened if she did. History Andrea Medina Rojas was born in , Spain as the secret daughter of Emilia Rojas, one of the strongest heroes in Spain and Valentino Medina, a renowned villain. How they found each other is completely unknown to Andrea, as her parents refused to talk about their past before being together. For the first few years of her life, Andrea lived a relatively happy life in a middle-class environment to avoid being found. Although she wasn’t rich, she was satisfied as she was the center of her parent’s world, which was a feeling she grew used to as all three of them enjoyed some peaceful years. However, soon duty called and both of her parents were so busy with their endeavors in their respective lives, that they gradually started to pay less attention to her daughter something she despised more than anything. When their parents noticed her sudden unhappiness they decided to retire so that they could raise their daughter properly. Everything was back to the normal Andrea knew. Until during one of their usual trips to a soccer game the girl got lost on the outsides of the stadium, where she encountered a grown man who if not for the awakening of her quirk could’ve ended hurt or worse, killed. It was later revealed this man was a lackey of a rival villain, who had realized the couple had a daughter and intended to expose that weak point. Soon after this incident, the family moved to Japan in order to protect their daughter. However, life in Japan wasn’t as good as back home. Her parents constantly argued due to the incident, eventually, they began to argue about everything else, focusing more on each other rather than her. Andrea was quite sad to see her family torn apart in this way but what really wounded her was the fact that when she tried to intervene her parents would pay no attention to her as if she was invisible. She would try to redeem her loneliness by reading her comics in her room while she heard her parents screaming at each other. It was only a matter of time until her parents separated themselves from each other, her father moving to China while she and her mom stayed in Japan. With only the two of them at home, her mother took it upon herself to teach Andrea how to defend herself as well as teaching her how to use her quirk. She also took a job as a teacher to maintain herself and her daughter, having no time for actual mother and daughter time. Her mother also began to suggest that she became a hero when she was done with middle school. When summer came, Andrea visited her father in China expecting to make some good memories with him. Instead, she was met with the exact same circumstances as back home. Her father trained her, in a different way than her mother but still with the same purpose. Or at least that’s what they claimed. Andrea knew that much like her mother, Valentino intended to guide her into the way of villains. This situation would repeat itself until she graduated from middle school. Andrea was 15 and still, nothing had changed, she felt as if she to choose between her parents’ professions. Her mother somehow had convinced her to enroll into U.A. She passed the exam with ease but for the rest of the year, her seat would be empty. The next time she decided to use her powers was as the Phantom Thief, Sun Wukong. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Subpar Strength: Perhaps her weakest point, it is a known fact that strength is not Andrea’s forte. When she trained with her mother and father, Andrea detested any exercise that required her to use her arms. Therefore, she never really developed this area or at least not as much as her other aspects. In terms of raw strength, Andrea is probably the weakest in Autolycus. Usually leaving the more physically demanding tasks to other members of the group. The most she can lift is which is mediocre compared to her comrades and can only do about 30 pushups at her limit. Where Andrea does have "some" strength is in her legs. She is able to kick with enough power that her opponents actually have to watch out against her attacks, unlike her punches. She is able to jump large distances in a single leap that your average person probably couldn't. Astonishing Speed & Reflexes: Remarkable Durability & Endurance: If there’s one thing that Emilia Rojas acknowledges about her daughter, it’s her endurance and durability. Ever since she was small, she was always able to withstand cuts and bruises that other children would probably cry about. When she rode a bicycle for the first time and fell, instead of crying like a normal kid, she stood up immediately and continued practicing until she got it right. It is said her physical endurance and durability stem from the great amount of willpower she possesses. She adopts the philosophy of “as long as I don’t give up, I can continue”. For her taking a hit is more mental than physical. This isn’t to say that just because she believes this way she won’t feel pain or take damage. It means that she can get hit and she will probably get back up because of her nature. Her withstanding of pain is something that one wouldn’t expect, hence the word “remarkable”. When she first learned how to use a polearm, she would constantly get beat by her mother. But no matter how many times, she lost or how much her body ached she got back up. It was as if she was able to get knocked out. Nowadays, she is able to take most quirks as well as damage from weapons relatively well. However, like everyone she has a limit. With enough effort and hits, her body will reach a point that it will automatically be unable to move. Although her headstrong nature would make this very hard. Ways of Combat Proficient Polearm User: Andrea is a proficient user of every polearm there is, everything that resembles a staff including halberds, spears, bō staff, sticks and even guandao to an extent. As a child living in Spain, Andrea would be fascinated by shows in the street of stick-fighting. Also known as . This would be the earliest influence on her style of fighting. Her usage of staff-like weapons began at a young age when her mother took it upon herself to teach her daughter how to defend herself in case she was attacked again. She would constantly spar against the former Pro-Hero and would lose by a large margin. However, this was the moment Emilia noticed her daughter was quite a fast learner as after a few beatings she was able to improve significantly but of course still not enough to beat her. When her mother had taken a job, she could rarely if every practice against her. So she was inscribed in an academy. Here she would learn a style of known as , where she would learn the fundamental techniques by practicing for most of the day when her mother wasn’t home. During holidays where she visited her father, she would learn a variety of Chinese martial arts to better her spearsmanship. To this day, Andrea still practices and is even learning other styles to absorb such as . All these styles she has practiced or witnessed have merged into Andrea’s personal fighting style known as Estilo de Mil Rosas (技千バラ, Waza no Senbara). Her own personal art mix and matching various techniques. In both Japanese and Chinese Martial Arts that Andrea has learned the belief that the polearm is the “king of all weapons” is present. The Estilo de Mil Rosas takes this belief and turns it into a reality, as the red-haired youth uses the length of the weapon to her advantage to dictate the flow of the battle and overwhelm her opponent. Her style is also fluid and considers her weapon “an extension of her body”, something taken from - a subspecies style of Okinawan Bokudo, as she is able to easily switch between offense and defense with very simple motions. Much like the aforementioned Silambam, her style requires ambidexterity and through the use of wrist movements and her body she is able to maintain both power and speed in her strikes. From close range she overwhelms her opponent with multiple non-stop blows and from afar, she is also able to throw her spear with generally good accuracy to incapacitate her opponent. To avoid killing, Andrea usually targets non-fatal areas and can also use pressure points such as striking the wrists or the big toe. It should be noted that even if she has considerable speed, she still has somewhat of a disadvantage at close-range and has a terrible match-up against very short weapons such as knives. *'Estilo de Mil Rosas: Giro de Flamenco' (技千バラ・フラメンコスピン Waza no Senbara: Furamenko Supin) Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When it comes to unarmed combat, Andrea could be considered decent at it. While her mother always stressed that learning to fight without a weapon was important, Andrea didn’t take this too seriously and always focused on using her polearm. Andrea’s proficiency in this regard allows her to beat similarly skilled opponents as her. However, a master martial artist would definitely beat her with ease. Her style of fighting is based more on instinct than actual techniques, although she does implement some of the northern Chinese martial arts she witnessed during her several trips to her father’s home. Her style emphasizes the strength she has on her legs, allowing her to fight with strong kicks, high jumps and quick and fluid movements. She utilizes her speed to her advantage to confuse her opponents and since she isn’t physically strong, relies more on her quirk to enhance her strength. Mixing her quirk with her combat abilities is enough to allow her to hold her own against powerful close-range heroes. She also bases her attacks from several famous anime and manga, whether this is for comedic effect or if it is actually useful is unknown to even her teammates. Due to this, her fighting style can also be somewhat flashy surprising her opponents more because of how weird it is rather than its usefulness. Quirk Néokinesis (ネオンキネシス, Neonkineshisu): an Emitter-type Quirk as well as an Elemental Type Quirk that allows its user to control the element of neon. Andrea’s body has mutated in a way that allows her to create neon in its natural gaseous form which in turn interacts with volts to create neon light. This neon is far stronger than the typical neon found in its basic appliances. The color of the neon light Andrea controls is an orange-red of destructive energies. The user is able to tear through flesh easily and cause destruction of sizable proportions in the shape of beams and lasers that can harm the enemy from afar, or a torrent of blasts from unclose to devastate the enemy. Andrea is also capable of infusing her spear as well as her limbs with neon to enhance her combat capabilities, as her strength and speed both increases considerably when using this quirk. Recently, Andrea has learned to mold the element she controls to do as she bids. She is able to create weaponry such as swords, spears to use in a fight to more defensive objects such as barriers or restraints to trap her opponents. The sky’s the limit when it comes to the possibilities of her creations. Anything she can think of she can make. However the level Andrea is at only allows her to make very basic equipment, as anything more requires way more concentration and control that she has not attained yet. An additional, more supplemental use of this quirk is that it allows the user to draw and project things in the air, although it quickly disappears afterward. This can be used to quickly formulate a plan which can be useful during a robbery. A very clear weakness of this quirk is its terrible matchup with any wind/air related quirk. This is because of the fact that neon is lighter than air. Any decent quirk user of this kind can easily overwhelm Andrea in a battle. Lasers and beams can easily be nullified with sufficient wind and she is unable to turn into a flash of neon light. It basically renders her quirk useless. Additionally, like most quirks overusing hers causes fatigue. Super Moves *'Phosphor Wave' (蛍光物質功波, Keikoubusshitsu Kohā): Andrea’s main move for ranged combat as well as one of the most basic. In terms of execution, it is simple really, she focuses neon on the palm of her hand, clustering as it forms a ball of orange-reddish energy. When she sees it fit, with a thrusting motion the neon is released as a beam of the aforementioned color akin to a laser. It travels at very fast speeds, often taking the opponent by surprise and is able to pass through some objects like a hot knife through butter. If the attack hits an unguarded opponent, the beam can pass straight through them, causing considerable damage. It should be noted that since she can release it when she feels like it, the size, range and offensive power of the attack can be modified depending on how much neon she concentrates in her palm. Although the attack can damage opponents from a distance, in the time it takes to complete a skilled opponent may be able to close the distance before Andrea is able to fire her move. It is because of this that she has created a variation of the move known as Alternative Form: Phosphor Orb (代替形・蛍光物質球体, Daigae Karachi: Keikoubusshitsu Kyuutai) with the exact same mechanics, except that instead of releasing a beam, she remains with the sphere of neon allowing her to use it at close range or she can throw it to cause effects similar to that of a grenade, causing a miniature explosion of light upon impact. Another variation of the move is her Alternative Form: Phosphor Barrage (代替形・蛍光物質連打, Daigae Karachi: Keikoubusshitsu Renda) which instead of releasing one large beam, she releases multiple smaller and weaker blasts of neon that can be fired off quickly and can work against multiple opponents. *'Supreme Vibrant Fist' (最高瑞々しい拳, Saikou Mizumizushii Genkou): her main move for close combat, Andrea begins the move by focusing neon solely on her hand, which causes the neon to be more concentrated since it is being sent to a single part of her entire body. Soon enough, Andrea’s fist is surrounded by an orange-red aura of destructive properties. This enhances the speed and strength of her fist, allowing her to throw a fast yet strong punch which causes sheer blunt damage upon impact. This causes her punches to be hard to dodge as most of the opponents who witness this technique prefer to block but are still met with an awful fate. As the punch is strong enough to send them flying several meters away with damaged arms. Despite the speed of this move, when Andrea swings her fist, her torso exposed for a very small window frame that can be exposed by talented enemies. *'Lambent Arms' (赫奕武装, Kakueki Busou): one of the most versatile moves in her arsenal. First, Andrea clusters energies of neon on her hands, the quantities depending on the object she wishes to create. Then, she focuses on whatever she is trying to create, making a mental image and trying to remember up to the smallest detail of this image. The neon begins to take the form of whatever tool she has in mind. This creates a rough outline of what she pictures and by pouring in more of the element she controls, the neon solidifies itself into something that is actually useful. The weapons that she makes are known for their terrific attack capabilities functioning just like if not better than regular weapons. She is also able to make walls and barriers which are not as strong as her offensive objects but are still useful to protect herself against upcoming attacks. Chains, keys, and even tables are also possibilities with this move. Lambent Arms: Hueso (赫奕武装・骨, Kakueki Busou: Hone), Lambent Arms: Muro (赫奕武・壁, Kakueki Busou: Kabe) and Lambent Arms: Candado (赫奕武装・鍵, Kakueki Busou: Kagi) are amongst her main moves and the ones she is able to create with ease because of the times she has made them but she is able to create new tools on the spot despite these taking way more time. *'Photon Slippers' (光子下足, Koushi Gesoku): another of her versatile moves. Photon Slippers is a technique which concentrates neon around the user’s feet. Appearing as an orange-reddish aura which surrounds the feet of Andrea. This enhances her speed greatly as well as the destructive capability of her kicks to the point where they can kick through stone and come out unfazed. Apart from being able to kick the living shit out of anyone who she encounters it can also be used to go in and out of places at a faster pace. If she charges enough neon solely on the soles, it can allow her legs to work as thrusters. Giving her the capability of flight akin to a rocket. With this, she is able to propel herself as well. There is a variation of this move which focuses the neon on her entire lower body, which grants them less strength and speed but more protection against certain moves. Ultimate Moves *'Razzmatazz Mode' (ラズスマタズスモド, Razusumatazusu Modo): Andrea's strongest move by far. Its creation was inspired by the power-ups that most anime and mangas showed. She refers to it as her "ultimate form" whether this is a joke or is true is unknown, although it is very likely. The process of transformation is surprisingly simple, she releases large quantities of neon all throughout her body. Appearing as a shroud of the bright orange-red surrounding her entire being that Neokinesis is known for. After this, Andrea compresses the massive energies she is releasing inwards. The result is the transformation known as Razzmatazz Mode. A form in which her powers are amplified and she becomes a terrifying foe, matching the strength of a well-known Pro-Hero at the least. Whilst in Razzmatazz Mode her strength can no longer be considered subpar, as she becomes powerful enough to break through even steel with ease as well as being able of shattering bones. Her already astonishing speed becomes something that could only be described as immense. She becomes a flicker of orange light that even for skilled opponents is hard to follow. She can use enhanced versions of her regular moves that are said to be 5 times as powerful. This ultimate move is usually her last resort, as she can only maintain it for 2 minutes and 30 seconds at max. Any longer than that and she will pass out due to all the neon needed for this transformation. Other Multilingual: Andrea can speak several different languages because of constant traveling. Her Spanish is at an advanced level, where she can basically speak like a native since she was born there. She is average at both English and Japanese. Furthermore, she can speak Chinese but at a very basic level. Keen Intellect: Equipment is Andrea’s favored weapon. It takes the appearance of a spear, which is rather simplistic in design, with a golden shaft and a red pointed head. What is most striking about its image is the red jewel that lies just above the top of the soft and the bottom of the head. The spear is about an entire foot above her. Ruji Jingu Bang is made of an unknown metal which is light yet durable, allowing Andrea to utilize the weapon to its full potential. Its lightness allows it to somewhat counter the natural weakness of spears against close-ranged weapons, as it lets Andrea move the weapon around faster than your usual spear, without losing any of its strength. This also compliments Andrea’s weak frame, a heavier spear would render her movements useless and tire her easily in combat. Ruyi Jingu Bang was originally the sacred spear of a Japanese clan, which Andrea stole in her first mission. Then she sent it to an unknown associate who remodeled the weapon to suit the girl’s tastes. The original weapon was a completely golden bō staff but was turned into a spear to incapacitate strong opponents. The spear does have an option that allows Andrea to detach the spearhead to avoid killing others, which she usually uses. Behind the Scenes The idea of Andrea started when I asked a certain author why they only made female characters. His response shocked me and so I wanted to try and make my first female character on the wiki. The concept idea just flowed together honestly. I had previously checked out the Phantom Thieves page and voila - the idea was born. After that, her history slowly came naturally. A girl who was neither good nor bad. Who forged her own path instead of choosing between her parents. I did debate a little bit whether she should come from a poor background but figured that the Robin Hood stereotype was too overused. Through research, I found that the reason people who are well off steal is because of the thrill of it. Something I would later implement into this creation. Her Spanish background was just something chosen randomly although the fact that I can speak this language might have influenced that a bit :P. Personality-wise, I was inspired by many things but if I had to pick one person it would be Androssi Zahard/Endorsi Jahad from Tower of God, a Korean webtoon I'm currently reading. (I suggest that you pick it up if you like Hunter x Hunter). Fun-fact, her name Andrea also came from this character. Other characters that also inspired her creation include the likes of Misaka Mikoto from To Aru Majutsu no Index and Arsene Lupin III from Lupin III. For her abilities, the use of a spear just came from the image sources I had decided to use since both of them used staff-like weapons. Originally, I was going to give her a teleportation-based ability, then I went for lightning because the quirk of another user inspired me. Then finally, I settled for neon manipulation since it suited her. It was flashy and could be used for stealing. It also fit her image sources. I definitely wanted a powerful character but also someone others could relate since we’ve ALL done things to gain attention. I hope you like her as much as I do! Trivia * Her image sources are Sakura Kyouko from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Hwaryung from Tower of God. (Seriously, read it. Like, now. :P) ** The Razzmatazz Mode pic is an amazing fan art of Note from Dragon Ball Heroes and was drawn by Aha. Show him some love! (P.S if you like Dragon Ball, I suggest you check out his Erased Chronicles series.) *Andrea means “courageous”, which I guess fits this character a little bit. *Andrea has a tendency of using phrases of other popular shows. *Her favorite food is churros, though she also likes most Japanese dishes as well as her father’s homemade dishes. *Although, she likes pretty much every genre of animu and mango her favorite is Seinen although she is a fan of anything that includes martial arts. She also has a hidden taste for romantic comedies. *She supports Atletico Madrid in terms of soccer clubs. *Her Phantom Thief Name, Sun Wukong was chosen when I had made Andrea’s first draft. Much like the Monkey King, she was mischievous, had a staff-like weapon and lightning powers. *As you may have noticed, some of her techniques and moves are named in Spanish. * Special thanks to Sak, Aru, Gran and My Grandma. Without them, I couldn’t have made this character. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Category:Females Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:BQD Category:Quirk Users